


Are You My Daddy?

by AppleScruff



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleScruff/pseuds/AppleScruff
Summary: Kevin never though he’d be back here and yet here he is, asking the very friendly woman behind the counter if someone has used his sperm.





	1. 1

Never in a million years Kevin would have thought he would return to the sperm bank. He had thought after he had donated his sperm fourteen years ago he wouldn´t return.

When he was eighteen he had lost a bet and because he was drunk at the time they met the bet, he had said if he lost it he would go to a sperm bank. Maybe his drunken self hadn´t thought he couldn´t lose the bet or maybe he wanted to rebel a bit, because his parents wouldn´t approve if he went to such a bank.

Whatever the reason, he had made the promise and Kevin always at heard to his promises, so he went to the bank and gave them his sperm. At the time, he and his brothers weren´t famous yet, so there hadn´t been any hassle.

But then his brothers and him did become famous, so he decided to tell his family before the press would find out somehow. He had written on the form he needed to fill in at the bank that he wanted to remain anonymous but the press always finds a way to get information they went to get their hands on.

His parents had been mad at him at first, but Joe had found it funny from the start. He had clapped his older brother on the back with a chuckle and a big grin and had told him that his sperm will probably become very popular now that they´re becoming famous.

Nick had looked concerned and Kevin had seen the cogsin his head turn. Because the brothers knew each other so well Kevin knew what his younger brother was thinking and he hadn´t been surprised when Nick had said, “I just hope this won’t damage our career.”

Kevin had told them that the bank knew that he wanted to stay anonymous and it had relayed Nick’s fear a bit, but their parents still weren’t happy. They didn’t shout at him or anything, but he had seen the disappointment in their eyes.

His mother told him that they weren’t mad at him for going to the sperm back – even though they didn’t approve he had gone – but that they didn’t like it that he had kept it from them. Hadn’t they taught him that he could go to them with anything?

The press hadn’t found out and the career of Kevin and his brothers had gone steadily upwards. They’ve taken a break for a year or two, once or twice, but their band is still very successful. It didn’t matter that Kevin was married, Joe was planning on proposing to his long-time girlfriend and Nick was living with a woman he was head over heels in love with because the fans remained loyal to them.

Now that Kevin is famous and back at the sperm bank, he knows the press are going to ask questions. As a celebrity you can’t go anywhere without being detected by someone and that someone always tells other people.

That’s why Kevin had asked his brothers permission before he came here with his wife. The scandal that visiting the bank may give rise to effects their career too. That is what happens when you’re in a band.

Nick and Joe had told him that he could go, because they knew how important it was for him. They knew that not being able to conceive children with Danielle was hurting him and that they really hoped seeing the one child he had been able to bring to this world would make him happy.

Because that’s the reason why the couple is here. They’ve tried time and time again to conceive a child and even though they had been hopeful at the start, they had begun to give up. They went to the doctor after trying for ten years and they were told that Danielle was missing one of her ovaries and that the chance of her conceiving a child was very, very small.

Danielle had been inconsolable and she kept telling Kevin how sorry she was. She knew how bad Kevin wanted a child and now she couldn’t give him any. Kevin had told her she shouldn’t blame herself because it wasn’t her fault. He still loved her.

A month ago they had decided to try and find out if his sperm has given someone a child. If that was the case, they wanted to get in touch with the child if the mother was okay with that. This way Kevin could have some sort of father-child relationship with someone.

With hands that shake a little, Kevin walks up to the desk in the bank and sends the girl sitting behind the counter a friendly smile. His wife’s slender fingers laces with his and she gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“How can I help you, Mr. Jonas?” the brunette asks with a smile of her own, apparently recognizing Kevin.

“I donated sperm fourteen years ago, and I was wondering if it has been used.”

The mouth of the girl falls open in shock, but she quickly collects herself. She shakes her head and she apologizes, probably for gawking at him. She begins to type away while her eyes are trained on the monitor in front of her.

“Mr. Jonas, your sperm _has_ been used,” the girl tells Kevin with a weak smile, probably not sure if it’s the news what the famous pop star wants to hear. “It was used by a woman called Kimberly Simbeck.”


	2. 2

Kimberly always had wanted children. When she was young she would always pretend she was a mother and she had twenty kids. Other girls might dream about being a doctor or being the next Beyonce, but she had this simple dream.

When she met Damien she could see with one glance that he would make a great father, so she didn´t waste any time and asked him out. He had liked her forwardness and said yes. The first date went really well, so they agreed to go on a second one.

After having dated two years, he had asked her to marry him and she had said yes, because she had irrevocably fallen in love with him. The ceremony had been beautiful and all their friends and family were there to see them tie the knot. It had been one of the best days in Kim´s life.

The worst day in her life was when she and Damian found out two years later they couldn´t conceive a child, Damian´s sperm wasn´t fertile. The dream she had since her childhood came crashing down around her.

But then the doctor suggested thinking about using a sperm bank or maybe adoption and she realized not all hope was lost. They told the doctor they would discuss the options at home and when they did they both agreed to go for the first option – that way half of its DNA would be theirs.

Three months late they went to the sperm bank together. They had to fill out a form, telling the bank what their preferences were concerning what the father looked like and at extant the baby. It hadn’t taken the bank long to find a match, so they could went back three days later to approve the father.

Kimberly and Damian had told the bank that if the father ever wanted to contact their child they would happily let him because they knew it was the right thing to do. But they didn’t think, however, that the father would wanted to because he probably had a lot of other kids running around. When they discovered that the father had become world famous with the band he and his brothers were in they were even more convinced that he would never contact them. If people would discover he donated sperm it might cause harm to their wholesome image.

It’s clear that they thought wrong when the sperm bank calls them and tells them the father wants to meet his daughter. The girl talking to the shocked parents gives them his number so he can contact them to set up a meeting.

Kim puts the phone down with shaky hands, thoughts running rampant through her head. Kevin Jonas, the pop star, wants to see her daughter because she has given him the chance to do so. Amy is going to see her biological dad one time and then he’s going to disappear again, leaving her feeling rejected.

“What are we going to do?” the young mother asks with a trembling voice. She has turned to her husband who has a tormented look in his eyes. He too doesn’t know what to do with the situation. They are unprepared after fourteen years.

“We told them Kevin could contact us…” Damian trails off.

“But what does he want from Amy?” Kim wants to know. She knows Damian doesn’t have the answer but her desperation makes her ask him.

“Haven’t he and Danielle been married for a long time?” he asks her because she used to be the Jonas fan. She still listens to them but she isn’t as devoted as she used to be. “Maybe they tried to have a baby but where unsuccessful. I think they may want to build a bond with Amy because they can’t get a child of their own?”

“I thought that too. Damian, I’m afraid they will sever the bond when they’ve built it and hurt Amy,” Kim explains. She runs a hand through her hair in frustration. They’re lucky the bank has called them when their daughter is at school because they don’t risk being overheard. “I don’t want that to happen. But we can’t tell Kevin and Danielle they can only see her if they promise to always be there for her. We did agree to an open donation.”

“I think we should ask Amy. Tell her, her biological father wants to see her but that it maybe be the only time she sees him and then ask her if she wants to see him.”

“You can’t be serious, Dam. She’s only fourteen, she can’t make such a decision,” Kim exclaims. She can’t wrap her head around her husband thinking it’s a good idea to let their daughter make a decision that will impact the rest of her life, be it in a good or a bad way.

“I’m afraid we don’t have any choice, babe.”


	3. 3

“Who did you say your dad was?” Annabelle shouts through the phone in shock. Her friend has of course anticipated this reaction, so the phone is a safe distance from her ear. She has learned her lesson from the first few times it happened. “Are you sure you’re not having me on, Ames?”

“I’m sure. Why should I joke about something like this,” is Amy’s incredulous answer. “Possible meeting your dad is nothing to joke about.”

“But having a famous person as a father is, though,” the girl on the other end counters. “I mean, who wouldn’t want Kevin Jonas as their biological father. I bet loads of adopted girls dream their real father is some kind of pop star.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not adopted,” Amy says with a role of her eyes, even though she knows her friend can’t see her. The friends have discussed Annabelle saying Amy is adopted many times but the younger friend seems to have difficulty with shaking the habit. “Only my father is not my biological parent.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” the older girl apologizes, even though she doesn’t really sounds remorseful. Amy knows it’s because her friend doesn’t understand why she has a problem with her calling Amy an adopted child. “But how did you find out Kevin Freaking Jonas is your dad?”

“He called. He asked my parents of they’d mind if he met me,” Amy tells her friend. Her mixed emotions are audible in her voice.

“And what did you parents say?” is Annabelle’s next question. “I bet they were shocked he called them out of the blue.”

“I don’t know if they were shocked, I wasn’t at home at the time. They told me that they told him that they would ask me and that they would call him back with my answer.”

Amy has started playing with her brown hair, like she always does when she’s nervous. It may sound weird, but talking about her biological father makes the young teenager jittery. Maybe because she has always wondered what the father she shared DNA with was like and now there’s a chance that she can get to know him.

“Do you already know what you answer is?” her friend asks in an excited voice. She doesn’t seem to catch on to the hesitation in Amy’s voice yet.

“I don’t know,” she admits with a sigh. She falls back onto the bed while she runs a hand through her hair. “I mean, I always wanted to meet my real father but him trying to get in contact with me only now doesn’t entirely sit right with me? Why now, why not one year after I was conceived? Why couldn’t he have sent a card on my birthday or something?”

“I think it was because he was 18 back then. As I can remember correctly from what my mother told me – who is a big Jonas Brothers fan as you may remember, he and his brothers were going to start to make it big. If it came out he donated sperm at a sperm back and a child was conceived with it, there would have been a major scandal. His brothers and parents have always presented themselves as a whole-some family and something like that would have scattered that image.”

“Thank you for letting me know my father was too ashamed of me to acknowledge me as his,” Amy snaps at her friend. Doesn’t Annabelle understand as a friend she should have chosen her side, not her father’s? “I really hope you’re not going to say I shouldn’t be mad at him.”

“I’m not going to say that,” is the calm reply. “What I am going to say is that you shouldn’t let it get in the way of you getting to know him. I think you should say yes to meeting him. Maybe you can even ask him why he didn’t send you any birthday cards.”

This makes Amy a little less angry because her friend didn’t choose sides after all. She’s just looking out for her.

“I think I’m going to do that,” she relents as she rolls over unto her stomach. She sticks her feet in the air and begins to wiggle them – the way people in movies do. “Say yes I mean. I don’t know if I’m going to ask him about the birthday cards, though.”

“I really think you’re making the right decision, Ames.” Amy can hear in her friend’s voice she’s smiling. “I just know you’re not going to regret it.”

“I really hope so, Ann.” 


	4. 4

Now Amy has to tell her parents. She really isn’t looking forward to the conversation. It feels like she’s betraying them by wanting to meet up with her biological dad and that she’s hurting them by agreeing to it. It was another reason why she hesitated at first.

But she really wants to get to know her biological dad better, so she has to talk with her parents and tell them she has agreed to his proposal. She’s going to do it during dinner.

Because dinner is three hours away, she decides to do some homework. But she isn’t really able to concentrate because…Hell, Kevin of the Jonas Brothers is her real father and she’s going to meet him. He and his brothers are pop royalty.

The hours seem to drag on, until it’s finally time for dinner. Her mother calls her from the bottom of the stairs and Amy quickly makes her way downstairs. Her parents look at her in surprise because usually she’s quite slow with coming downstairs for dinner. Her mother always complains, but she never listens.

“You’re downstairs quickly,” Amy’s mother remarks as she puts the pan she’s holding down on the dining table.

“I’m just really hungry,” Amy says with a shrug of her shoulders. She isn’t really that hungry, she just wants the talk with her parents about Kevin to be over as quickly as possible. She can’t stand the suspense any longer.

“Luckily, I have made a lot of food, then,” Kim says with a chuckle. Normally, her daughter doesn’t have such a big appetite but it seems the news about her biological father has made her hungry.

When her father has sat down at the table too, her mother starts filling the plates and while she does, Amy tells her she wants to meet Kevin.

Kimberly stops what she’s doing and looks at her daughter with shocked eyes. Her husband is looking at their daughter with the same face.

“Are you’re sure you’re not making a too hasty decision?” Kim asks her carefully. She has only just told Amy that her father wanted to meet her and she has already made a decision. Isn’t it a bit too hasty? Maybe she shouldn’t have made a fourteen-year-old make this life altering choice.

“Yes. Me and Annabelle talked about it and we both agreed I should try to get to know my birthfather.”

“I think you should wait a couple of days before making the decision,” Damian tells his daughter. “If you still feel the same, we will get in touch with Kevin. It’s important you really think this through.”

“But I already have thought it through,” Amy complains and a scowls appears on her young face. “You told me I could make the decision whenever I was ready and I _am_. I want to meet Kevin.”

“Not until you’ve thought it through for another few days and that’s final!” It’s Amy’s mother who has the last word.


	5. 5

Because Amy insisted that she wanted to meet her dad, her parents called Kevin a week later to tell him that his daughter wanted to meet him but that they wanted it to happen under their roof. Amy had wondered if that was because they wanted to make sure he didn´t say something that would hurt her or because of another reason.

Whatever the reason, Kevin is coming today by the house today and Amy has never felt this nervous in her life. She´s finally going to meet her dad, her dad who is an international pop star. What if he isn´t as nice as he appears in interviews? What if his wife – who he’s bringing with him – doesn’t like her? It’s a real possibility, because she is Kevin’s child by another woman after all.

“What time did they say they would be here, again?” Amy asks her mother as she shuffles from one foot to the other. Her stomach is in knots in a very unpleasant way.

“They’ll be here in half an hour,” Amy’s mother tells her. She has prepared some appetizers for the guests and is now putting on the finishing touches. Kim can cook really well and her creations look really beautiful. “Can you put the plates on the dinner table?”

“Of course.” Doing something will keep her busy and make the time pass quicker. It will also distract her from all the thoughts running through her head.

So, she puts the plates on the dinner table and they are soon joined by glasses of water, forks and spoons and a basket with bread. Amy also thinks about putting some candles on the table as well to stay busy but decides against it. You only put candles on the table when you’re on a date and she isn’t on a date with her dad. That would be wrong on so many levels.

When she’s finished with the table and she still has fifteen minutes before Kevin and his wife arrive, she goes back into the kitchen to help her mother with the food. Before she knows it, the fifteen minutes have passed and someone is ringing the doorbell.

“That will be them,” Amy’s dad says as he peaks his head into the kitchen. His hair is a little shiny with gel and his chin looks freshly shaven. “Are you going to open the door, Ames?”

“I probably should,” Amy admits with a sigh. It’s logical that she’s the one who should open the door. The guests are here to see her, after all.

—–

Kevin’s stomach is in knots as he rings the doorbell. He has been thinking about this day ever since they contacted the sperm bank, weeks ago, and it has finally arrived. He’s going to meet his daughter. He can’t wait to see what she looks like.

Because Danielle has always been in tune with his emotion, as if they were her own, she can sense he’s nervous; so she gives him an encouraging smile and squeezes his hand in a comforting manner.

“She’s going to love you, don’t you worry,” she tells him softly. “And you’re going to love her. With your DNA, she can only be wonderful.”

“Probably, but what if she wants to know why I suddenly decided to try to contact her?”

Before Danielle can answer that question, the door swings open. A girl with medium brown hair and hazel eyes is standing in the doorway. She has a pale skin, just like Kevin but there are no beauty marks on them. The shape of her nose and her lips are different from his, though; she must have gotten them from her mother.

“Hello, you must be Amy.”

“Yes I am and I know who you are. You’re my dad,” the brunette replies with a smile. It appears, Kevin’s daughter is rather forward. “It’s great to meet you.”

After they have shaken hands, Amy leads Kevin and Danielle into the house. They meet the girl’s parents in the kitchen and exchange greetings. For some reason, Kim and Damian act a bit hostile towards Kevin, but he tries not to let it bother him.

Apart from the parent’s strange behavior, the get together goes really well and Kevin can feel a connection with his daughter, even though he only knows her for one day.

He asks her if she wants to spend time with him and his brothers – he really wants them to be a part of each other’s lives if he’s going to get to know her better– and she tells him she would love to meet her uncles.

She doesn’t ask him why he wanted to contact her all of a sudden, which he’s thankful for. He isn’t ready yet to answer that question. Maybe when their bond is stronger.


	6. 6

A week after the dinner, Kevin invites Amy to go bowling with her. His wife won´t be there because he wants to spent some one-on-one time with her. He had already asked her parents for permission, so if she liked to they could go bowling in two days. Amy told him her bowling skills were a bit rusty, but that she would like to go to the bowling alley with him.

Kevin is picking her up, something she isn’t too happy about. She just knows the car ride is going to be awkward because they only just know each other and Amy still feels a bit uncomfortable around him. Kevin is a really nice guy of course, but she doesn’t know him well enough and Amy is not good with talking to strangers.

The clock strikes twelve when Kevin rings the doorbell, just like he said he would. Amy would have though she had inherited his punctuality if she didn’t know something like that wasn’t determined by genes. It’s just the result of being raised in the right way.

When Amy had opened the door, he had smiled at her and it had made her feel a little more at ease. His smile was soothing and told her that he was happy to see her. It had made her think that the car ride may not be awkward after all because she saw her father felt at ease around her.

After having said goodbye to Amy’s parents, she and her father left for the bowling alley. They had talked while they were on their way and it hadn’t been awkward after all.

Kevin had told her stories about her the early days of the Jonas Brothers and Amy had recognized some of the things he told her from the stories her mother used to tell her. Her mother had told her how crazy the concerts sometimes could get and Kevin had told her the same.

Maybe her mother had been to one of these crazy concerts, Kevin had joked and Amy told him it was very possible, she used to go to quite a few of the concerts of him and his brothers in her teen years.

It was then that Amy realized how weird this situation must be for her mother or her father for that matter. Their daughter shares half or her DNA with someone her mother looked up too when she was growing up. Her first concert had been a Jonas Brothers concert, her walls used to be covered with pictures of the boys and she used to listen to their albums on repeat. It may account for their slightly weird behavior towards Kevin. 

They had reached the bowling alley thirty minutes later and Kevin had told her while he was parking car that there wouldn’t be any other people playing because he had rented the whole place for the day. Amy had looked surprised, so he had explained that if he hadn’t, people most likely would go up to them and ask for pictures or autographs. He loved his fans, but he wanted to spend time with Amy without them disturbing him.

Amy’s bowling skills hadn’t been as rusty as she had thought, even though she hadn’t played for over two years. She and her parents used to go bowling every year, but ever since Christmas two years ago, they didn’t go anymore. It’s weird, playing again.

Even though she was good at bowling, her biological father was better and he won, even if it’s only with a margin. Amy took her defeat in good grace because she has never been a sore loser. She likes the game more than she likes winning.

They didn’t bowl the whole day. After they had played three matches, they decided to eat dinner at a restaurant around the corner which, according to Kevin, served the best stakes in America. Amy hadn’t eaten a stake for far too long, so she had been very eager.

Now that Amy is laying in her bed, she’s finally able to really appreciate how happy she feels. Today has been wonderful and had made her realize what an awesome dad she has. He really seems to care for her and is eager to learn more about her. It may be he wasn’t interested in getting to know her when she was little but he is now.

Kevin may never replace the father who raised her but that doesn’t mean he can’t have a place in her heart. It will take some time but she’s sure it will happen. She just hopes he doesn’t break that piece of her heart if he decide he doesn’t want her in his life, after all.


	7. 7

Amy and Annabelle always watch movies together on Friday. They usher in the weekend with a marathon of scary and romantic movies and a gigantic bowl of popcorn. 

This Friday is no exception. The two girls have a stack of DVD´s lying next to them and a bowl of sweets on the table in front of them. They still have to choose the movies they´re going to watch. 

But instead of going through the DVD’s, the two friends are talking, animated looks on both their faces. 

“Kevin really sounds like a nice man,” Annabelle exclaims as she squeezes her friend’s thigh. “I’m really happy for you. Now you have two awesome Dads.” 

“Yes, I guess you could look at it that way,” Amy says with a chuckle and a shrugs of her shoulders. “It’s just that I don’t see Kevin as my father. I only met him a few times. He feels more like an acquaintance I’m close with.” 

The days Amy has spent with her biological father have been wonderful, but there have been too few of them. He still feels a bit like a stranger, despite their shared genes. They still need to build a bond and that will take time. 

“I totally understand,” Annabelle assures her friend. “You only met up, what is it, five times? He’s still practically a stranger. But I bet in a year, you’re best buds. Before you know it, you’ll be sleeping at his house in the weekends. And you are going to take me with you at least once because I’m your best friend and you know I love big mansions.” 

Amy laughs at her friend’s silliness. She loves Annabelle’s enthusiasm and optimism because she herself lacks them sometimes. “If that does happen, I will take you with me. I don’t think Kevin will mind.” 

“Good. And if he does, you can always tell him you won’t go with him until he agrees to take me with him as well.” 

“Do you think that would work?” Amy is skeptical. 

“Of course. He will do anything to get into your good graces.” Annabelle sounds so sure of herself and Amy envies her for it. 

“I’m not so sure about that. I still don’t know why he suddenly wanted to get to know me,” the younger friend admits. The smile has disappeared from her face and a frown has taken its place. 

“Have you tried to ask him?” Annabelle asks as she looks at her friend with eyes that tell her that the younger girl won’t judge her if she hasn’t. 

Amy begins to fidget with her hands while her eyes flit from her hands to her friend’s eyes. She is biting her lip when she answers her friend’s question. “No. There wasn’t a good moment to ask him.” 

“I don’t think there’ll ever be a good time for such a question,” is Annabelle’s answer. “It’s going to be a difficult question to ask, no matter when you’re going to ask it.” 

Just as Amy wants to reply, the doorbell suddenly rings. Amy’s parents are still at work, which means she needs to answer the door. 

As she rises from the couch and walks to the door she hopes that it isn’t a some sales man or sales woman because she hates dealing with them. She always forced to hear their sales pitch because she doesn’t know how to get rid of them. Luckily, she does know how to refuse to buy off of them. 

But it isn’t a sales person standing in front of her when she opens the door. It’s Kevin and he has an apologetic smile on his face for some reason. 

She wants to ask her father why he’s there but before she’s able to, Annabelle appears beside her. She smiles at Kevin but there is a reserved look in her eyes. “You must be Amy’s father. I’m Annabelle, Amy’s friend.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kevin says with a friendly smile and he holds out his hand. The blonde girl takes it without hesitation. 

“The same.” 

After having given his daughter’s friend another smile, he returns his attention to her. “I just came by to tell you we need to reschedule our trip to the studio. I just heard an hour ago that me and my brothers need to go to a very important meeting the same day.” 

“Oh.” 

Amy can’t help but look disappointed. She had really looked forward to visit her dad’s workplace. She has always wondered what a recording studio looks like and she was finally going to be able to see. 

“I’m really sorry,” Kevin tells Amy and she can hear in his voice that he really is. “I was really looking forward to show you how things behind the scenes work.” 

“It’s alright,” Amy promises her father. “We can always go another day.” 

“Of course we will.” Kevin is smiling again, clearly relieved his daughter has taken him canceling on her so well. “I have an opening a week after. We’ll go then.”


	8. 8

Kevin is true to his word, he takes Amy to the studio a week after he had cancelled. He picks her up with his car in the morning and they head to the studio. 

While in the car, Amy´s dad asks her if she would like to meet his brothers, their girlfriends and his parents. They´re really looking forward to meeting her but if she isn´t ready to meet them yet, they would understand. 

Amy is taken by surprise because the invitation comes so out of the blue. Meeting her grandparents and uncles had never even crossed her mind, least of all her dad initiating it. She had always assumed her father´s family was another part of his life she was only allowed to hear about. 

Silence fills the car after Kevin´s question because Amy doesn´t really know how to answer. She´s torn because on the one hand she wants to get to know Kevin’s family but on the other hand she doesn´t want to get attached to them. If Kevin would ever decide to back out of her life again, she will lose them too. 

“I will think about it,” Amy promises because she can see her coming to dinner with his family means a lot to her father. Besides, people don’t grow attached to people they only meet once, so as long as it only is this one dinner she will be alright. 

The studio is as impressive as she thought it would be. Her father gives her a tour and with almost every room her jaw drops. It’s clear by its beauty and size that it’s an expansive recording studio and Amy is reminded once again how successful her father and his brothers are. 

After the tour, they decide to attend a recording session. Obviously, they’re not allowed in the part where the band is recording, but they’re allowed in the part where the producer sits behind the sound panel (even after seeing it for the first time, Amy can’t get over how many buttons it has.) 

The music the band makes is rather good and before the fourteen-year-old knows it, her father tells her it’s time for them go. Amy isn’t too happy about this because she really likes the band and now she also has to make her decision about dinner. But despite her reluctance, she goes with her father when he leaves the room. 

Kevin doesn’t start the engine when he and his daughter are inside the car. Instead, he turns around and asks her with a smile if she already has made a decision about meeting her uncles. 

When she tells him she wants to come to the family dinner, Kevin’s face lights up. He looks like a kid on Christmas when he tells Amy she’s going to love her uncles – something that would have made her more excited in all other situations but now doesn’t. 

It’s already dark when daughter and father arrive at their destination. Apparently, Kevin’s parents’ house is rather far away from the studio, a two-hour drive away. 

Amy’s heart beats franticly inside her chest, when Kevin opens the door and announces they’ve arrived. A chorus of shouts answers, telling Kevin they’re coming. 

When Kevin’s brothers appear from the living room, Amy recognizes them immediately. Her mother still has a scrapbook with Jonas Brother pictures and she had scanned through them when she found out she was the daughter of one of the members. 

The two girls who follow them must be their girlfriends. One of them has red, medium length hair with black bangs and blue eyes, while the other has black, wavy hair and grey eyes. They´re rather beautiful. 

The older people that follow the two couples must be Amy´s grandparents. They look good for their age despite having grey hair and wrinkles because they glow. It´s clearly they still have a lust for life. 

“Welcome to casa di Jonas,” Joe exclaims with a blusterous voice while he opens his arms wide. “I’m Joe and I’m gonna be your favorite uncle.” 

Amy’s mother has told her about the middle Jonas Brother, so his brash behavior doesn’t surprise her. She just chuckles and lets him hug her. 

“Frankie isn’t here yet,” Amy’s grandmother tells her son from behind Amy and Joe. “He’s stuck in traffic as usual. He really needs to learn to depart on time.” 

“It probably isn’t his fault,” Kevin defends his brother as he hugs his mother. “I bet Luke lost his lenses once again.” 

“I just hope they’re in time for dinner.” 

Frankie and his boyfriend are in time for dinner, but barely. He takes his mother’s scolding with a nod and a smile as he takes his seat opposite Amy and winks at her. Amy dissolves into giggles. 

Dinner goes well and when Amy is taken back home, she sits in her dad’s car with a heavy heart. Kevin’s family was really nice and she really likes them. They made her feel like she was part of their family and it has made her really sad.


	9. 9

“Honey, I’m home,” Kevin yells as he walks into the house. He has just been shopping with his daughter and his younger brother Joe. They didn’t end up buying a lot of stuff but they did have fun. Joe and Amy constantly made each other laugh and it had been clear that they had grown close over these past four months. 

The first few weeks after the first family dinner, Amy had been a bit reluctant about meeting up with Kevin’s brothers again for some reason but after a while she warmed up to it. Kevin’s really glad she did because his brothers are as important to Kevin as his daughter is and he would hate it if they couldn’t get along. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to worry about that, on the contrary, he might have to worry about being Amy liking Joe better than him. 

“I’m in the bathroom,” Danielle shouts from upstairs much to Kevin’s surprise. She always either in the kitchen or the living room when he comes home. Maybe she’s cleaning the bathroom or something. 

“How was your day?” Kevin shouts back. He shrugs off his coat and drapes it over a hanger.

“Quite eventful,” is Danielle’s cryptic reply. “Can you come upstairs?” 

Kevin walks up the stairs in a relaxed pace because he couldn’t hear any panic in his wife’s voice. It’s probably something concerning the house she wants to talk about. 

When the oldest Jonas Brother enters the bathroom he sees Danielle sitting on the edge of the bath with a stunned look on her face. Her eyes are on something in her lap. 

“Danielle, what’s going on?” Kevin asks carefully as he walks towards his wife. 

Danielle hears his voice and she looks up. A smile appears on her face and it unfurls the knot of worry in his stomach that had formed when he walked into the white bathroom. 

“I’m pregnant, Kevin,” Danielle whispers and Kevin can see tears of joy form in her eyes. “I just took a pregnancy test and it was positive.” 

“Baby,” whimpers Kevin, his throat suddenly feeling too tight. He closes the remaining distance between him and his wife and takes her in his arms, his tears mixing with hers. 

He and Danielle are finally having a baby, after having tried for so long. Their prayers have been heard and it makes Kevin the happiest man alive. He has never felt so much joy at once in his entire life. 

“We’re finally going to be a complete family,” Danielle says softly into Kevin’s ear. “I can’t wait to tell my family the happy news.” 

“I mine either.” Kevin pulls back a little so he can look his wife in the eyes. He kiss her softly on the lips. “I can’t wait to raise our child with you. I love you babe.” 

“I love you too,” Danielle replies and connects their lips again. This time the kiss lasts longer.

As Danielle pulls back, Kevin is surprised to see a look of apprehension on her face. The joy is still there but she seems worried about something. 

Before Kevin can asks her what she’s bothering her, she gives him the answer. “I just hope your daughter is going to happy about the news as well.”


	10. 10

Amy felt miserable when she heard she would get a half brother or sister because she knew her father would love him or her more than her. They were the child her father had been waiting for, ever since he married, while she was only the child he wanted to bond with because he couldn´t get one with his wife. 

Kevin hadn´t told her this, but he had told her he and his wife couldn´t conceive a child. She had put two and two together. It had hurt, especially because he hadn´t told her outright, but she hadn´t confronted him. She had already grown attached to him so she didn´t want to upset him. 

But when he told her he and Danielle were pregnant, that concern went out of the window. She didn´t care he would get upset because she was hurting, really badly. Kevin was going to leave her and never come back because now he had the child he had always wanted, Amy was no longer needed. 

Shock had been written all over Kevin´s face when his daughter yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. Accusation after accusation had fallen from her young lips and Kevin had flinched at the assault. He had never expected her to react like that. 

Amy´s mother tried to calm her down, fighting against the urge to send an angry glare at her former idol. She was angry at Kevin for upsetting her daughter, but she was raised to always remain friendly, or at least civil. 

When the young girl stopped yelling at her father to catch her breath, he took the opportunity to assure Amy with a quivering voice he wasn´t going to cut her out of his life. Amy was his child too and he loved her. He wasn´t going to love her any less now that he was having another child. There was enough space in his heart for both of them. 

Amy had wanted to believe these words but she was afraid to. She hadn´t known if she could stand the slow torture of a dying friendship with her father, being pushed from his life inch by inch. 

But then Danielle had opened her mouth. She had looked at Amy with earnest eyes as she told her that she too loved Amy, with her wonderful personality, she had taken a part of her heart. She didn´t want her out of her life just as much as her husband. 

Danielle telling Amy this had brought her around. If her father´s wife felt this way, maybe there was a chance what they said could be true. If both of them really cared for her that much, it would be harder to erase her from their lives. 

Amy didn´t get erased from the Jonas´s lives. Their lives had become interwoven and they didn´t untangle, even after the baby was born. Their bond even became tighter when Amy became a wonderful sister to her little sister, and her little brother after that. She loved her siblings and they loved her in return.


End file.
